


Jesus Freaks

by lona_loves_castiel02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexuality, Dare, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lona_loves_castiel02/pseuds/lona_loves_castiel02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of supernatural is at high school! As dean struggles with the realization that he is bisexual, some of his friends from the football team dare him to make out with one of the guys from the bible study group and he meets the sweet, quirky shy Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

[Click here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IbK_Pq7IUfyrhvk7jCLBzxOxe11TTck0BbDNMvNfzoc/edit)   


Dean Winchester took off his sweat filled helmet and rustled his short spiky brown hair. He let the old scrapped up helmet fall to the ground. It wasn't anything special, the school didn't have much funding and what it did have wasn't spent on the football team. Dean's friend Ricky ran into the dressing room and punched Dean in the shoulder, "nice hustle man!" he barked. Dean stood up looking at Ricky with his piercing green eyes. He flashed him a smirk and said "You too man, What would our team do without you warming the bench?" "Shut up!" said Ricky as he want to his locker.

Dean got in his car and felt the cool crisp Autumn air on his face. He was waiting for some other members of his team, to drop off. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his prized 1976 Chevy Impala as a Bon Jovi song played in the background providing a rhythmic beat as he looked up at the stars. Normally Dean would've propped his feet up on the wheel and blasted his music, but lately something had been on his mind. As he looked up into the infinite galaxy he pondered guys. Dean had always know he wasn't gay. In fact he was a player. Girls melted over his attitude, face and body. He had banged so many girls that his friends made a joke if he ever wanted a real relationship he have to go to another school. But lately when he went into the dressing room after football he'd look at Ricky's muscles, not Ricky as a person, god that guy had a jacked up face, just his body, or Dons abs, or Joeys face. Dean started to whisper to himself "am I- "Hey man sorry it took so long!" Shouted some of the guys from his team. They were fairly OK with homosexuality, cause of guys like Crowley at Deans school. About halfway through the drive to their neighborhood one of the guys suggested that they pull over and play truth or dare. It started out pretty usual, prank calls and eating things that should not be eaten, but then things started getting... strange.After Dean told Wayne to call his ex and tell her he had herpes, Dean was dared to go into a smut store and buy $30 worth of gay porn. "you guys are assholes!" Dean shouted and played it off as a joke, but deep down he was nervous.

He drove up to the smut store, called Lazarus Rising. He strolled past the array of sex toys and naked women into the very small corner reserved for gay smut. He got one video for $15 and three books for $5. He walked up to the cashier his face redder than the bright red dildo on the sidewall. He put down the magazines and video and started profusely explaining why he was getting them "umm it was a pran- I mean dare, these aren't for me I ju-" "I don't care." said the worker in a monotone voice. She handed him the receipt and he sprinted out.

As he went back out the guys were going through his car and blowing up his condoms like balloons. "What the hell man!" shouted Dean as he dove to protect his AC DC caste tapes. "Dude you missed three dares, so we have come up with an awesome bet for you." Said Derek in a very excited tone. "Oh god" said Dean, but he was not one to back down from a bet. "Ya know the bible study nerds?" Said Derek, "Yeah the Jesus freaks what bout em?" "You have to make out with one of those guys in the next 2 weeks or," "or?" said Dean. "we get to shave your head." Dean subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair knowing that even if he said no his team would shave his head in two weeks. "you gotta deal!" Dean said "how hard can it be? Time to be some guys Rosie O'Donnel!" Dean nervously laughed the bet off but he had no idea what he was getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I tried to insert the picture into the story but I don't know how to computer! If you can help me Plz do!


	2. Baby blue

Castiel sat on the old dusty rug of the library and listened very atentatively to the ramblings of a senior named  
Garret Oswald Donald. He was the leader of the bible study group. Castiel took his teachings very seriously and was a very strict follower of the bible. Although he didn't care what other people did as long as it didn't effect him. He scribbled down a verse from Leviticus and started chewing on the egde of his pen. He did that when ever he got nervous. He felt like something big was gonna happen soon, he didn't know what, but he had a sense about these things. He chewed harder, and harder, and suddenly, SPLAT! Ink ran down his shirt and was on his nose. Garret looked down at him and simply said, "you are excused " in an annoyed tone.  
Castiel, embarrassed, shuffled down to the bathroom leaving a trail of dark purple ink behind him. He sulked into the restroom ignoring his surroundings. When he looked up he saw a tan, hot guy with chiseled features and piercing green eyes fixing his hair in the mirror. Castiel stood memorized by this alluring male. "God squad?" the guy asked, never taking his eyes off the mirror, running his fingers through his hair and bobbing up and down to see it at different angles. "Uhhh-I-umm" stutters Castiel the guy strutted over to Castiel and started twirling his tie in his fingers. "Oh no need to awnser, I can tell by the..." He looked him up and down and said "grace." He flashed him a wicked smirk and then frowned noticing the ink all over his shirt. "Did you have an accident?" He pushed out his lower lip. All Castiel could muster was a weak nod. The guy laughed and fished a stain pen out of his pocket and said "don't ask why I have this." Castiel laughed nervously as the guy ran the pen up and down his blue tie. As he did this he rolled the tie down more causing Castiels face to slowly get closer to the guys. When Castiel's face was less than an inch away from his the guy looked up, his nose almost touching Castiels. "What's your name, Baby blue?" Castiel felt his legs getting weak. "C-cas-" he muttured "Cas? I like it." Said the guy, then he ran his fingers through Cas's hair. Castiel started moving closer, voluntaril,y when the guy let go of his tie. Cas lost balance and almost fell and he watched the guy walzted away. He left Castiel alone. Cas almost felt betrayed, but he wanted more of this guy, what was his name? It was then that Casteil realized he hadn't asked the guys name. "Wait!" He shouted. But the guy had left and Casteil was alone.


	3. Our Little World

As soon as Dean was out of the bathroom his confidence withered away. He managed to stagger away from the bathroom and sink into the ground behind some lockers. His heart was beating rapidly and he was extremely frustrated. Why didn't he kiss Cas, or whatever his name was? He was in the bible thing and Dean wanted to keep his hair. Dean groaned as he put his head on his knees. Suddenly he heard Cas shout "wait!" and he wanted so bad to run over to him and continue to flirt. But he couldn't move, so he just sat there in silence listening to the word bounce off the old walls and down the desolate halls. He heard a sigh and the light trot of feet, after a while it faded into the heavy silence leaving Dean alone once again.

The night of the bet had been awfully stressful for Dean, He joked with his friends, but just wanted them to leave so he could think in quiet. Once everyone had left and Dean was in the driveway of his house he sat alone trying to keep himself from studying the guy on the front of the gay porn catalog. He didn't even want to touch the smut, afraid that it would reveal something about himself he didn't want to know. Finally after sitting in his car for about 15 mins Dean sighed and stuffed the goods in his backpack. He walked upstairs to his room running past his parents and brushing off his little brother, Sam who was four years younger than him. He sat upstairs and pulled out the catalogs. He was tempted to flip through them but then decided to just hide them. He couldn't bring himself to throw them away for some reason though. Dean was laying in his bed and took out his phone. He started looking at the school website and scrolling through pictures of the Jesus Freaks. He kept seeing this one boy. He had short dark hair, big blue eyes and was always wearing a tie. Dean kept looking at him to the point where when he saw him in a picture he would smile back at him. _He looks like he could be a Collins, or something like that._ Dean decided that would be the guy he would kiss. He imagined how they would meet. He planned to wait for him after his God Squad thing and walk him home. He imagined asking him out and giving him his jacket kissing his ne- _w_ _ait focus, I'm just kissing the dude._ Dean thought. This made him disappointed, didn't know why though. He brushed it off and went to sleep.  


Then Dean understood why he didn't kiss Cas, He didn't want it to be over. He liked the way Cas starred at him when he first saw him. He liked the way his big blue eyes curiously followed him as he walked towards him. He liked the way Cas's breath felt on his neck when he had pulled him in close. He wanted to do all those stupid relationship things, like valentines day and forehead kisses and snuggling. Dean laughed as he stood up thinking _I'm turning into a chick._ Dean trotted down the hallway to his locker just as the bell rang and students started pouring out into the halls, feeling like he was on cloud 9 as he imagined Cas's big blue eyes. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and post everyday. I said try. Sorry this chapter was a little short but I don't really think I have to add anything. Also I think I'm gonna put Crowley in here somewhere. Please comment if you have anything to say! I will try to respond!


	4. My Heart Will Go On

Castiel walked back to the library still shocked from what had just happened. He saw that class had just been dismissed and turned to go to his locker. No matter how confusing life got, Castiel would always have good grades. As he shuffled out of the library he was stopped by his friend Belthazar, but everyone just called him Thaz.

"Soooooooooooooo, Castiel,"

"yeah I'm kinda preoccupied, whats up?" said Cas as he tried to pass Thaz, who kept blocking his way.

"either I smoked too much weed in the bathroom, or some guy hit on you!"

Cas stopped in his tracks and looked up at Thaz, his eyes widened. "I don't know what your talking about." He blubbered.

"Ok, one, " Thaz started imitating the guy and said "What's your name baby cakes" then he pushed out his lips and said in a very high voice "Uhhhh C-Cas?" he went back to his normal voice and said " Don't know that many guys with the name Cas , and two, I don't give a strawberry crap who you stick your dick in man I just want you to know if you need me to beat him up, I'll kill him."

Thaz smirked and let Castiel through. As he was walking down the hallway Castiel heard Belthazar shout " Ohh and that looked like Dean Winchester! He's a player! Practice safe sex!" Castiel's ran down the hallway his face red, but as he hugged his books and walked to his next class he thought of Dean, his devilish smile and bright green eyes, his soft lips tempting Castiel closer. Castiel knew he wanted to see Dean again.

Cas had to find out more about Dean, so he waited outside the science room for a guy, not just any guy, Crowley. He was the most powerful force with the girls. So he was always up on all the gossip. The guys called him the king of chicks or as he was more commonly known King of Hell. After waiting for about two minuets Cas saw three girls crowding a very short guy with black hair wearing a shirt that said "the devil made me do it." in cursive and shouting "So then I was like your good, but I'm Crowley! Then Janice smacked that hoe!" The girls started saying things like "yassssss!!" and "omg savage!!!" while Crowley basked in their approval. Cas parted the girls to get to Crowley. He grabed him by his shoulders and looked Crowley in the eyes and said

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Dean Winchester."  

"whoa, easy boy" says Crowley with his soft Cockney accent. the girls start to giggle behind him as he brushes Cas off to sit down.

"you don't understand! It's urgent!" Cas says as he sits next to Crowley.

"yes darling and so is Jessica's face but I can't help her either." Class started and Castiel sunk into his seat thinking he had no hope of finding Dean when he remembered something that the girls were talking about in bible study. He grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down something on a note

> I know about Abaddon

He saw Cowley frown for a moment and then he pulled a piece of paper out of his Panic! at the Disco notebook and wrote:

> After class, my locker.

Castiel smiled at his victory and starred at the clock waiting for the class to go by. After what felt like hours the bell shrieked sending hoards of students into the hallway. Cas followed Crowley to his locker anxiously awaiting information about his new crush.

"well I'm sure you know this but he's a player. " said Crowley a crowd of girls behind him nodding their heads

"so I've heard" Said Cas trying his hardest to be tough.

"well, hes on the football team, His locker is 154, He's slept with countless girls, sounds Bi if you ask me and has more flannels than a lesbian couple. Now tell me about Abaddon."

Cas knew he only had to say one thing to set off Crowley.

"Shes coming back." He smirked and leaned on the lockers as he watched Crowley's composure crumble.

"Oh. Hell. No. This better not be a trick angel boy!" He said as he turned to ask his Girlfriends about the matter, after they confirmed Cas's information, he scowled and ran into the crowd of people in a panicked frenzy.

Castiel was satisfied with the information and started thinking of things he could do to catch Dean off guard.  _His locker is 154. That's right next to mine! Ok so maybe it's 3 lockers down. Same difference._

Castiel went to his next class after grabbing some paper from his locker, he had an idea. While in class he colored, cut and pasted, he had never cared about his shaky handwriting before now, but it bothered him, he wrote slowly and carefully. When class ended he confidently strode up to Dean's locker and taped his masterpiece to his locker. As he thought:

_Checkmate Winchester._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I'm really getting into this! This is my first fan fic and I thank everyone for the support! In the next chapter find out what Cas wrote and how Dean reacts!


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

> Dean, I find you aesthetically pleasing and I like the way your breath smells
> 
> -Castiel 

This was the note Dean found on his locker after class. He chuckled and stuck it in his pocket. He imagined Cas in class scribbling down the note on the choppy heart. He saw Cas's hands shaking while he made the letter. Dean wanted to make his hands shake like that again. He slammed his locker closed and surveyed the crowd of people hoping to catch a glimpse of Cas's blue tie or his dark hair amidst the crowd. After not seeing anything he sighed and headed to his next class. 

Dean sat in the back of the room while his teacher Mrs. Kalvoshwitz rambled on about molecular something or another. She was an old crone who never did anything fun so Dean didn't feel too bad about stalking Cas on his phone instead of listening. He had come to the realization that he and Cas were playing a game, and Dean was going to win. After checking Cas's Instagram and Facebook and not finding anything He was about to give up, when he remembered Twitter, he didn't even think this kid had an account but was surprised to find out that he **really** liked twitter. Cas posted almost every day, after swiping through countless random thoughts and "super weird dream" posts he saw that he had posted his schedule for the first nine weeks. Cas was taking photography after school. As much as Dean wanted to go up to Castiel right after football practice and pick him up in his car, He wanted to play the game right. He needed to surprise Cas.

Dean waited four long days without talking or even seeing Cas. It was torture for him. He was always wondering _Is he thinking of me right now? Does he even remember me?  Is this what it feels like to be a chick? I hate this so much._ Finally four longs school days and tiring practices later Dean was finally walking across the campus to the photography club. As he walked into the class he saw that the teacher hadn't arrived. But most of the students had shuffled in with their bulky cameras secured around their necks. Dean easily spotted Castiel in the front of the room, drawing. The desks were made for two people and the seat next to Cas was empty. Dean pulled out the plastic chair loudly and dramatically smiling down at Cas waiting to see his reaction. Cas didn't even glance up, he stayed hunched over his doodle. This annoyed Dean, but it gave him an opportunity to flirt a little more. Dean snaked his arm around Cas's waist just lightly enough so that he couldn't feel it and suddenly yanked him away from his drawing and had him leaning against his chest. Cas yelped flailing his arms as Dean started hugging his chest keeping Cas stationary. "hey Cas." Dean whispered as he wrapped his legs around Cas's.

Castiel stopped flailing but he wasn't calm. He knew that voice, and as much as he had day dreamed about being this close to Dean, this was very unexpected. Cas could feel Dean's warm whispers on his neck, and smell the sweet generic mint of his breath. Cas turned his head into Deans neck, it fit perfectly. _Keep calm Castiel or you will lose the game._ He thought. "Hi stranger" He muttered while he nuzzled Dean's neck. He looked up to see Dean was blushing and felt like he was winning. Cas got out of Dean's lap and back into his own chair, as the teacher walked in.

The class walked out to a pond near the school to get pictures. Dean walked next to Cas and put his elbow on his shoulder. "So how long does this thing usually go on?"

"Well I did all my pictures this morning so I was just gonna do my homework." Mumbled Cas still in shock that Dean was here.

"Well i don't have a camera and I'm not a huge nerd so I'll just fuck around with you." Said Dean.

"Literally or figuratively?" Asked Cas cunningly.

"Didn't think you'd be down for that angel boy" teased Dean as he took his arm off Cas's shoulder and grabbed his hand.

They choose a relatively quiet spot spot under some trees and Cas pulled out his binder while leaning on Dean who was running his fingers through Cas's hair. After about two minuets of working Cas looked up at Dean, who had retired to staring up at the brown and orange foliage covering them but still kept his hand on Cas's head. Cas looked up at Dean and pinched his nose. "What happened to homework? Nerd." Dean asked while he grabbed Cas's hand and rubbed the space between his forefinger and his thumb.

"mmmmm, I've found a much more interesting subject." Said Cas as he sat up on Dean's lap so that they were eye to eye.

"I don't know if you could handle this subject angel boy." Said Dean mischievously as he moved in closer so that his nose was touching Cas's. 

"Try me."  Cas whispered, he could feel Dean's warm breath on his lips. He puts his hands around Dean's neck and wraped his legs around Dean's back.  He waited for Dean to kiss him, he figured Dean wasn't out and knew this needed to be his decision. He looked into Deans bright green eyes exploring his strong features,  _god he's hot_ thought thought Cas.

 _Why am I so nervous? I've kissed countless girls before! Why is this so hard dammit! I'm losing._ Dean thought, he tried to get together his emotions as he looked at the seemingly innocent boy in front of him, his blue eyes quivered with anticipation and he smelled of faint colonge and fabric softener, Like when you have an old tee shirt that's fresh out of the dryer and you bury your face in it. Dean put his fingers on Cas's chin and pushed it upwards so that their lips were perfectly aligned. Cas's loved feeling Dean this close, every sense was heightened and he felt like he could fly, "are you out Dean?" asked Cas as he inched his face closer to Dean's "Well I'm not gay."  was Dean's response as he moved his hand down to the small of Cas's back. "Are you straight?" Cas asked "are we gonna kiss or talk about our feelings Cas?" Mutters Dean as he stops almost touching Cas's lips. After a moment of silence Cas feels Dean kissing his neck as he runs his fingers through Cas's hair. He moves up and bites Cas's lower lip. Dean nuzzles Cas's between each kiss and moves his hands lower and lower. Cas closes his eyes feeling each kiss melt into his skin. His stomach is filled with butterflies and he feels dizzy. Cas suddenly feels just the same as he did in the bathroom four days ago, he can't control anything, he doesn't want to. He loves feeling Dean on him and doesn't want to do anything to disturb the moment. He feels Dean's teeth on his lips and askes quietly "why are you smiling?"

"I made your hands shake." says Dean feeling very accomplished. Dean wanted to do alot more than just kiss Cas, he was filled with emotion and didn't know how to express it. Dean's hands found their way to Cas's ass and he lifted Cas up and pushed him against the tree. Cas hugged Dean tightly as Dean slowly moves away from Cas's lips and down his neck. A tiny soud escaped Cas's mouth and suddenly the kisses stop. Dean puts his forehead on Cas's their noses touching again. Cas's big eyes glimmer with confusion and worry. Dean smriks as he whispers

"I win"    

 

  


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel hugged Dean and wouldn't let go. Dean tried to put him down but he held on like a Koala bear. Cas didn't want this moment to be over even though Dean had won fair and square, Castiel wanted this to be more than a game. Dean turned and sat holding Cas in his lap, and said "do you have a ride?" Castiel was a freshmen, a year behind Dean, so he couldn't drive yet. Normally he would drive with some of the other people in photography but he always felt like an outsider, they made references he didn't get , and when ever he said anything the car would get awkwardly silent, so he was happy to be offered a ride."no" said Cas, he yawned, all this tension had made him tired. There was still around 30 minuets left of the class so Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's neck and closed his eyes leaning his head on Dean's chest. He felt Dean's chest rise slowly and rhythmically and fell asleep with Dean's chin resting on his head.

For once in a long time everything was peaceful. Dean was happy. He wasn't tired like Cas. If anything he felt like he could run a few laps around the school. He looked down at Cas, watching he big eyes close, then hearing his soft snore. Dean stayed very still as he cradled the boy in his arms. Dean was still thinking about what Cas had said, Dean knew he wasn't gay, but he couldn't be straight, his make out session with Cas proved that. Maybe this was just a phase, Deans heart sunk, he hoped to god this wasn't a phase. He looked down at Cas and thought about how lucky he was to have this kid in his arms. He wanted to get up and shout to everyone that Cas was his, but didn't dare to disturb Castiels's slumber.

Cas groggily opened up his eyes and yawned, forgetting where he was, he stretched out his arms and hit Dean in the face. "Playing rough?" Asked Dean as he smiled down at Cas. Cas remembered where he was and what had happened not to long ago, he smiled. "Is class almost over?" Asked Cas smiling, he figured he'd been out for about 15 minuets. "Well, class ended about 2 hours ago." Said Dean as he looked up studying the horizon. "It's about 7." said Dean as he ran his fingers through Cas's hair. "oh." yawned Cas still a bit groggy, After sitting in silence for a moment what Dean had said was processing. "OH! CARP MY PARENTS ARE GONNA BE WORRIED!"shouted Cas as he untangled himself from Dean he jumped up and shouted "WE HAVE TO GO!" Dean just sat on the ground chuckling as Cas ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY DEAN! I'M GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WHERE'S YOUR CAR?"

Dean pulled out Cas's phone and chuckled "I pick pocketed you, it took me bout 15 minuets to figure out your password. I texted your folks, your good for another hour." Cas stopped "Wait... You pick pocketed me?" He said as he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his texts, sure enough there was a message saying

"hello mother I will be home around 8. I am going to a book singing with some friends. -Castiel"

Dean stood up and said "Am I great or am I great?"

"thanks" grumbled Cas as he pocketed his phone.

"Well we should be getting you home angel boy, I'm sure you can come up with some reason for why you are early." Said Dean as he started off  towards his Impala.

"Dean, wait" Cas ordered.

"Yeah?" Dean said, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing" muttered Cas as he jogged to catch up with Dean. _I have to find the right time to talk to him, I can't lose him_   _cause I'm scared he'll reject me._

Dean and Castiel walked in silence, not an awkward silence, actually it was welcome. They were both lost in thought. Like a warm blanket, the silence covered and comforted the boys, they both had something to say but didn't want to break the thick but fragile coat of silence.  They got to the impala the only noise was the sound of the car door opening and closing sending a ringing out into the seemingly desolate world.

Cas gave Dean directions to his house, after 15 minuets of wrong turns and saying "not your left, my left!" countless times Dean finally managed to get to Cas's house. Dean turned off the music and was ready to get out when Cas said "not yet" and put his head in Dean's lap. He looked up at Dean who was very confused but seemed to be enjoying the moment. "Dean?" said Castiel as he grabbed Deans thigh.

"Yeah? What's up?" Asked Dean thinking  _please don't ask about a relationship._

"Crowley thinks your bi. Is he right?" asked Cas as he studied Deans ratty tennis shoes. 

"I don't know Cas." Dean sighed wishing they didn't have to talk about this.

"well"  Cas said very matter of factly.

 

"well what?"Asked Dean.

After sitting for a moment Cas pulled himself up and opened up the door. Dean followed suit and walked him up to the door. Once they reached the door, Dean and Cas just stood looking at each other, neither one of them wanting the night to end, both of  them thinking that if they leave they might wake up to find this is all a dream. So they stood, silent like the world had paused, with both of them, in front of the dark brown door, hands by their sides, looking into each others eyes the dark night sky embedded with glimmering stars providing light in the otherwise dark world. 

Suddenly Cas grabbed Dean's collar and pulled him in for a kiss, he had to stand on his toes to reach Deans face. He pressed his small warm lips onto Dean's big, sweet mouth. He bit Dean's lower lip his tongue exploring the inside of Dean's mouth, his nose pressing against Dean's cheek, still holding his collar so Dean couldn't move. After a moment Castiel pushed back Dean just enough that they weren't kissing, but Dean could still feel Cas's face on his, "well figure it out." breathed Cas as he let go of Dean's collar and trotted into the house.

   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't posted in FOREVER!!! In fact this is a chapter from last year! I have taken some writing classes and think my new chapters are gonna be a lot more discriptive. Question, should I make this smutty or more of a fluff sort of thing. I want to please my readers! Please tell me! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fic. I'm gonna add in a lot more characters. Tell me if you like this!


End file.
